Fallen Miko
by SpinningMelody
Summary: Kagome had found out that InuYasha is willing to now go to the netherworld with Kikiyo once the the jewel shard is complete and decides to head home, will he come after her or will she reside at home and fall in love with someone from her own time?


**Heartbreak**  
Hey everyone, so i'm here with a little prompt stories, i'm not sure how many i'm going to be making but I thought why not use these to help me get better in writing stories since i'm not the best of writers. So I hope you enjoy these little stories and if you have any prompts you would like to see just send them my way and I will add them in as I go along.

* * *

Kagome laid in her sleeping bag restless while the rest of her friends were sleeping soundly to under the night sky and the sound of the dying crackling fire. The raven hair girl turned and noticed that one person seemed to be missing, and that was the white haired half demon InuYasha. Kagome sat up as she wondered he had run off to, climbing out of her bag she grabbed her set of bow and arrows as she tried to be as quite to make it past from her friends as it was futile as the female demon slayer slightly woke as her eyes were half opened.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

"Oh Sango, I'm going to go find InuYasha. Don't worry I will be right back."

Kagome gave a reassuring smile as Sango gave a simple nod as she returned to her slumber; Kagome knew by now what her best friend was thinking that she was being foolish to keep running after him when he would go on his little trips. But she couldn't help it she was in love with the half breed no matter how many times he would hurt her. As she made her way deeper into the forest she caught sight of the white soul collectors that only belonged to one person.

_"Kikiyo."_

Kagome muttered softly, her left hand clenched tightly on her bow. She knew he would run to her he always would when it came to Kikiyo Kagome was second best. It pained her to know end that he would show her affection and then run off once the scent of his past lover would flow through the surrounding air. It was moments later as she saw out of the corner of her eye InuYasha running through the trees, as Kagome hid behind a nearby tree peeking out a little to see what was going to happen.

"Kikiyo!"

InuYasha called out her as he could smell his firsts love scent all over this area and he so desperately wanted to see her face As soon as he was done calling her name the trees in front of him glowed a marvelous shade of white and out walked Kikiyo in her priestess attire with her soul collectors that were surrounded by her.

"InuYasha, to what do I owe for this visit."

"I came to see you Kikiyo; I can't stop thinking about you!"

InuYasha spoke loudly that it echoed throughout the trees, Kagome placed her hand over her heart that felt like it was slowly breaking, sure it wasn't the first time she had heard him speak about the girl she was reincarnated from but this time he sounded more serious than before Kikiyo let out a laugh at the half demons response.

"What about my reincarnation InuYasha?"

InuYasha remained silent, he thought of Kagome on how much she had helped him become a better person bit by bit, and how much she was there for him and also on how many times he had made her cry. He couldn't help it he couldn't stop thinking about the woman he loved fifty years ago, no matter how much he would try he knew he would never be able to forget her.

"I care about you more Kikiyo."

InuYasha spoke, and those words broke the young hidden maidens heart she knew deep down this day would come but she didn't expect it to hurt this much. Tears silently fell down her ivory skin as her heart became shattered her body trembling as before she ran off Kikiyo resumed the conversation.

"So you would be willing to follow me even into the depths of hell?"

"Yes, if that meant we could always spend eternity together."

"Then once when the sacred jewel shared is complete and casted from this world we shall perish as well into the depths of hell."  
As soon Kikiyo and InuYasha embraced one another in a loving manner as Kagome fled from the scene as she felt like she couldn't breathe, she cursed him inside of her head calling him every name she could think imaginable but more cursing herself thinking that he could ever feel something for someone like her. Her face stained red from the crying she had been doing as when she returned to camp she noticed her friends Sango and Miroku were both awake as they noticed the pained expression on the young priestess face.

"Did you find InuYasha Kagome?"

Kagome gave a simple nod; Sango saw that it looked like she was trying to hold back the tears that were starting to fill up her brown eyes. As Kagome weakly spoke falling to her knees, she couldn't hold it in and be strong any longer she let her tears pour out curing the half breed.

"Stupid InuYasha, it's always Kikiyo this and Kikiyo that! Why am I always the one getting left behind and my feelings hurt? Have I done something wrong to deserve this?"

Kagome soon felt the embrace by her friend Sango trying to give her some comfort as Sango shook her head as she was seriously going to have to beat some since into that InuYasha when she would see his face.

"You have done nothing wrong Kagome; this is not your fault."

"Sango's right, there is no reason for you to think that you did something to deserve this."

Kagome gave a faint smile to her two dear friends as she was glad she had people to turn here, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve as she decided it would be best if she would return home since she didn't want to have to see him for quite some time and since they were quite close to the bone eaters well. She grabbed ahold of her large yellow backpack as she waved off to her friends promising that when she did return she would bring more snacks as long with some more medicine. Waving off to her friends she soon set out for the bone eaters well, a place that much pretty much like a portal between feudal and modern time Japan. She hoped that once she got home she could try and let herself recover from all of this plus she of course had some important tests in school she had to do, plus see her friends she hasn't seen in a long time as she hopped down the well back to her own time.


End file.
